A Nightmare
by DaNCiNG RiCeBaLL
Summary: this is a hyuugacest story i wrote a long time ago. if u dont like it, im sorry...hinata has a nightmare and neji comes to comfort her...maybe a little OOC. super smutty! beware!


A/N- I wrote this a looooong time ago. I finally felt like typing and posting if only to get my mind off other things. Sorry if its crappy…like I said, I did it a while back when I cud actually stand to write het. Hinata is 17 and Neji is 19. Sorry if it's OOC. And I typed it exactly how I wrote it…gosh I dislike this story…there's so much I want to change but I told my self I'd post as is…sry for any mistakes

WARNING: HYUUGACEST!!!! IF U DONT LIKE INCEST-LIKE STUFF, DONT READ THIS

* * *

Hinata stood frozen to the spot. Her breathing was erratic and cool beads of sweat dripped down her face. She shivered as she felt a strong hand run up the small of her back.

"Mmm. You feel so nice. Your skin is soft." She kept still as the person she had almost considered a brother whispered lovingly in her ear. She didn't mind the gentle cress that she was given. She only felt uncomfortable because she was nude. Completely on display for her unexpected guest.

'So you had a bad dream? I'll make it go away." He whispered again. She immediately recalled how she'd gotten herself into this situation.

She'd had a nightmare. She was screaming and sweating and turning in her sleep. Neji had apparently heard her. He came crashing through the door just as Hinata bolted upright, shaken from her horrid thoughts. The rest was a blur to her but she did remember stripping herself of her sweat-soaked pajamas, forgetting that Neji was still in the room. It had all been a daze until he ran his smooth, slightly calloused hand up her back.

"Neji." She whimpered as he slowly began to run his tongue along her neck. He kissed along the wet trail of saliva that was left behind. Hinata let out another small whimper.

"Hinata. Your neck isn't the only ting I want to taste.' She gasped, quickly realizing what he was referring to.

Neji's skilled hands traveled to the timid girl's hips, pulling them and her whole body flush against his bare chest. Hinata could feel each well defined ab pressed against her back. He felt as good as she'd imagined.

Hinata started to whimper continuously as the opal eyed nin's nimble fingers traced twin lines from her navel to each of her breasts, gently squeezing and rolling the tightened buds that poked out erotically. Her breathing hitched with e ach squeeze at her nipples, feeling the heat from her body concentrated in one specific area between her legs.

With one slick movement, Neji turned Hinata to face him. His lips lightly skimmed hers and she began to shake.

"Hinata. You are so beautiful." Neji said against her lips.

"Neji, I…" She was cut off by Neji placing his lips more firmly against hers. Though startled at first, Hinata relaxed her body and hesitantly deepened the kiss. Taking this as an invitation, Neji pushed his tongue into the crevasse of her lips, coaxing her to part them and give him access to her moist cavern. She opened her mouth slightly and almost immediately felt her lover's tongue enter. She stuck her tongue out a bit and ran it along his. He murmured her name before taking complete control over the kiss.

It felt like they'd been kissing for hours before Neji, still holding Hinata close to him, broke the kiss and laid her down on her blanket-less bed. He crawled on top of her small frame after giving her naked body a once over. He soon began to place small chaste kisses along her neck and shoulders, gradually moving south. Her body was on fire. Her cute whimpers were turning into wanton moans as he kissed lower and tongued her navel. A devious smirk adorned his face when he finally reached his set destination, decorated with a soft mound of midnight curls.

"My sweet little Hinata. You're such a quiet lover. I want to make you scream. I want to hear you moan my name." Neji purred seductively.

He lifted her leg under each of his arms and positioned her thighs on his shoulders so that her legs were spread wide and he had a full view of her moistened sex. It glistened with her sweet nectar. Neji couldn't resist his sudden urge to lick up every last drop of her liquid.

With an amused smirk, Neji placed his tongue flat against the rosy bud making Hinata arch high into the air and let out a drawled out version of Neji's name. His tongue swirled around the most sensitive parts of her sex causing her to moan louder with each attentive lick. Neji looked up Hinata's pleasure stricken face and let out a moan of his own. The painfully hard erection that had been rejected throbbed continuously.

"Aaaah! Neji!" Hinata yelped as he sucked hard on the swollen bud. She couldn't take it. Her back arched again and with a strong shudder and a whimper-like moan, she came, giving Neji more of her juices to lap up.

"Louder, Hinata, moan louder. I want to come just from hearing you moan." Neji kissed his way back up to her pouty lips. He placed a chaste kiss on them all the while undoing his pajama pants and removing the stiff flesh from it's cotton confines. He gave his hard cock a few strong tugs, breathe quickening as his pleasure increased.

Neji placed the head of his cock at her entrance, pausing only to give her one last glance. A small nod was the reply to the silent question he'd asked. With one slick thrust, he entered her, fully buried to the hilt in her tight, wet heat.

"Oh fuck." Neji groaned as Hinata let out a small yelp at the sudden intrusion.

"Gods, Hinata. Your…so tight." He muttered. Neji withdrew his cock from its warm confines only to slam back in, causing the young girl to whimper and moan again.

"Neji…Neji…"Hinata was squirming around the long, thick rod occupying her hole. Neji had stopped moving, his cock forced deep inside of her.

"Tell me what you want." Neji whispered, taking a firm nipple into his mouth and gently nursing it.

"Neji! Please…don't…aaah!" Her body kept squirming so Neji held her torso with one of his strong hands.

"Neji…please fuck me!"

"As you wish, little one." Neji pulled out and thrusted back into the velvety, muscled cavern, increasing his pace with each thrust. After a few thrusts, he realized how close he was. He began to piston I and out of her small, sweat-slicked body. Hinata began to let out wanton, open-mouthed moans at Neji's quickened pace.

"Neji…aah…I can't…I'm coning." Hinata writhed and her muscles tightened around the thick, hard intrusion.

"Oh god. Hinata!" Neji screamed as he exploded deep inside of her with one last thrust. His arms gave and he collapsed on top of her. After a few seconds of heavy panting, Neji pulled out from the exhausted girl and climbed off the bed. Without looking back, he pulled on his pajama pants and exited the room, leaving a slightly heartbroken Hinata to curl into a ball on her partly soiled bed.


End file.
